1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste transporters and, more particularly, to an improved fluid waste transporter designed to receive and hold and, when full, to transport and unload hot waste oils and the like from one site to another.
2. The Prior Art
Some restaurants and especially fast food restaurants use huge fryers. The fryers generate not only food but its waste product: hot fats and greases. The waste hot fats and greases cannot be disposed via the conventional drainage system. Restaurants provide large disposal tanks for this purpose, usually located outside and in the back of the establishment. Conventional pails are unsafe for the task of receiving and transporting the hot fats and greases from the inside cooking site to the outside disposal tank site. The need for safe handling of the hot fats and greases has spurred the development of hot fat transporting vehicles. See the U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,950 to Le Sage et al, entitled "Transportable Hot Fat Container," granted Jan. 13, 1987. See also Swedish Pat. No. 141,474. I also have addressed this need in a copending and recently allowed U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 051,718, filed May 20, 1987, Group 316, entitled "Waste Transporter" now U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,191, granted Oct. 18, 1988. This application represents an improvement in the structure of the device disclosed and claimed in said copending application, Ser. No. 051,718 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,191, granted Oct. 18, 1988.